Only You
by Caralise
Summary: [Harry Styles & Holland Roden Fanfiction] Jenna Daniels, is smart, popular, and beautiful. Her life was perfect, or so it seemed until Harry Styles came along. This story has recurring adult themes, all readers are advised.
1. Intro

Hello readers,

I'd just like to say that this fanfiction was previously posted on my account as a Teen Wolf story, however, I originally started this story out as a One Direction fanfiction on Wattpad and decided to also make it into a Teen Wolf fanfiction with the same story but different character names for FanFiction.

Since I've started getting further in the One Direction fanfiction I was finding it hard to keep the characters of Harry Styles and Stiles Stilinski similar but if anyone watches Teen Wolf you'll know that Stiles and Harry are nothing alike which is why I deleted the previous Teen Wolf version of this story.

I hope any of you who were previously reading Only You in Teen Wolf form understand my decision and can still find this original version intriguing.

Thanks,

Caralise


	2. Chapter One

_**AN: This story has recurring adult themes, all readers are advised.**_

The day began with the sound of my alarm buzzing loudly in my ear. I groaned and swung my arm, violently hitting the alarm until the sound surrendered. For a few minutes I laid there, regretting the moment when I would actually have to get up. Deciding if I laid there any longer I was going to fall back asleep, I got up and instantly missed the comfort and warmth of my bed. I soon began my morning ritual of starting up the coffee machine and getting ready while it began to brew.

Knowing I was already going to be late to pick up Charlotte, I drank my coffee quickly and shoved my books and purse into my satchel. I ran down the flight of stairs and noticed Patch, one of the neighbour's cats, sitting at the bottom of the stair case. As I began to make my way down, Patch started hissing viciously with every step that got closer to him.

He didn't like me very much and I had no clue as to why. I past him quickly, just as his body started arching. He made an even more horrible hissing sound that I was convinced he was going to lunge himself towards me.

"Seriously Patch, this needs to stop" I watched him become even more agitated. He whined back an unfriendly sound.

"Yeah, well I hate you too" I said, making hissing noises back at him.

I started walking eagerly to my car still hissing at Patch, when I suddenly collided with someone rounding the corner. Papers flew up in the air and a bunch of books fell on the ground.

I curse. _Great!_ I thought _I'm already late and now I'm obligated to help this guy out_. I went down to the floor and began picking up his belongings.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation" He said, glancing up at me while he spoke. His voice was rich with an english accent.

I looked at him while his eyes wandered to Patch who was happily licking his paws.

He had heard me talking to Patch. I mentally slapped my forehead, I felt incredibly stupid but I wasn't going to let this guy see it. He was attractive, shoulder length brown hair, light green eyes that were staring right into mine and a smile that would make girls swoon.

"Little shit" I hissed, glaring at Patch.

We both stood up at the same time and our heads accidentally bumped one another.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed from the impact.

"First you ruin my papers now you want to physically damage me" he laughed.

"Here's your stuff" I shoved the papers and books I had picked up into his chest.

"Hi I'm Harry" he said smoothly.

I frowned, I could feel seduction oozing through his tone of voice.

"I'm I meant to fall to your feet now?" I replied.

He looked at me confused, "Just saying hi"

"Well I'm late."

I made my way around him in the small hallway and walked out into the street to my car.

I unlocked it and heard Harry calling from behind me.

"Hey wait!" He called chasing me to the car.

I hopped in and pressed the button for my window to wind down. He ran up and leaned against the door.

"I'm sorry about your books and paper okay" I said whilst starting the engine.

"Its fine, I just..." he said whilst cupping his hand to the back of his neck, "Just do you think I could grab your number?"

"Really?" I sighed, "You expect me to just give you my number?"

I couldn't deny that I didn't think he was attractive and his accent was like smooth rich caramel but I had Will and Harry was actually just getting on my nerves.

"I understand that it's weird, I just moved here a week ago from London I could use some one who is familiar with New York"

I sighed in defeat, the sooner I gave him a number the sooner he would leave. I pulled his hand inside the car and began writing the familiar digits on his hand.

"Here" I said pushing his hand away, "now I really have to go!"

Harry looked down at his hand and moved away from my car. I put my foot on the gas and quickly drove off speeding to get to Charlotte's house on time.

While driving I hadn't realised how fast my heart was beating. I rolled my eyes and ignored it. There was no way I was getting strung up about some stranger.

"For the first time I actually think we're going to make it to our lectures on time" I said sarcastically to Charlotte while she made her way into the passenger's seat.

"Let's make a stop to get breakfast" she mumbled through a yawn.

"Charlotte, I'm joking we have like fifteen minutes before they start and it takes twenty to get there" I exclaimed. I was panicking, this was becoming too much of a regular occurrence.

Charlotte yawned again and let her seat fall back into a sleeping position. Harry came to mind, I knew that was some news that was going to wake her up.

"So I met this guy" I said casually.

Charlotte groaned in response clearly not listening to what I just said.

"Yeah I met this guy by my apartment he was all sweaty " I said dramatically, "did I mention he was Brazilian?"

Charlotte shot up from her seat and looked at me like she had heard me incorrectly.

"Did you just say you met a sweaty Brazilian in your apartment?" she said gaping at me.

I smiled thankful I finally had her attention.

"No but there was a guy and I kind of gave him your number..." I said the last part quickly.

She groaned falling back into her seat.

"Jenna no" she whined, "This is like the third time you've done this!"

I frowned in response.

"I know Char! But come on you're so depressing" I exclaimed, "I'm just trying to help you move on, you can't be upset over Alex forever."

The mentioning of Charlotte's ex-boyfriend brought tension to the air. Alex was Charlotte's first serious relationship and they were together for 3 years until Alex got a scholarship in Europe and their relationship ended. They tried the long distance thing and it lasted a few months but Alex had been the one to call things off.

"Sometimes you can be a real bitch you know" she said, angling herself away from me.

I knew Charlotte wasn't entirely over him but I was just trying to help her move on.

"You can't be stuck on him forever alright" I said, "plus the guy was cute and english"

I rested my hand on top of hers knowing the mentioning of Alex really started to kill her mood.

By the time we got to university Charlotte had come around on the idea and she and agreed that Harry probably would just want someone to show him around, which was not my sort of thing.

We said our quick goodbyes as I made my way over to our lecture halls.

Time moved by fast and eventually the lecture ended, all the students hustled towards the door eager to make get out.

I pulled out my phone and messaged Charlotte to meet me at the campus common grounds since we both didn't have another class for another hour.

Just as I was about to put my phone away it started ringing with the caller ID as Will.

I answered, "Hey babe"

"I don't think you understand how hot you look from behind" Will chuckled.

I giggled and turned around to see him a few meters away grinning widely.

"I don't think you understand how hot you are overall." I said back before hanging up and made my way over to him.

He grabbed me by the waist when I got close enough pulled in for a kiss.

After a few seconds I pulled away.

"How are-" I began before he cut me off.

"Is that is that all the action I am getting from you?" He asked in disbelief.

He fiercly pulled me towards him, smothering me in his hold.

"Will stop" I laughed playfully.

He kissed me harder tightening his grip around me.

I pulled away forcefully and looked at him.

"Is this about Saturday?" He asked,"You pissed off because another girl made a move on me?"

"I told you I didn't care" I lied.

I knew she didn't make the move,Will did.

"Then why are you being such a bitch?" He laughed.

I was being stupid, It wasn't a big deal and I was making it one.

"I'm sorry" I sighed, "I've got to go meet Charlotte I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later" he replied, letting his hand travel down my waist roughly to my ass.

Once I made my way out of his grasp and continued walking towards the commons.

I'd been so foolish, Will was good to me and I was the one always screwing things up.

He deserved so much better.

I spotted Charlotte standing near the campus cafeteria with a huge grin across her face.

"What has made you so happy?" I said once I reached her.

She smiled even wider and said enthusiastically, "Harry, the guy you met this morning called me and I explained the situation and he asked if we could meet up for a coffee tomorrow afternoon!"

Charlotte practically jumped with excitement once she got out the last part.

"That's great" I said, "Now you can become hot and heavy with him and hopefully I won't have to deal with him"

Charlotte playfully pushed me before announcing that a coffee and donuts were needed asap.


	3. Chapter Two

_**AN: This story has recurring adult themes, all readers are advised.**_

It was 4:00pm and university was thankfully done for the day. While walking to the parking lot I noticed a message from Charlotte.

 _GOT A LIFT HOME, LUV U X_

I was exhausted and my head was pounding with a headache so I was extremely happy that I didn't have to make the detour to her house. I punched back a reply before starting the car engine.

Once I got home my headache had somehow managed to get even worse. I threw my bag on the counter and lazily walked to the bathroom to draw myself a hot bath. While the bath began to fill I placed candles around the room and lit them.

I stripped down and lowered myself into the hot water and sighed one I was completely in, the candles lightly flickered from the soft breeze that wandered in from the bathroom window. I laid back letting the water cascade over my face until I was completely underwater, I came back up and closed my eyes feeling the aching pain from my headache slowly starting to fade away.

I felt myself start to relax as my headache was almost completely gone until strong vibrations erupted through my apartment and singing voices filled the air. Someone was either playing music or there was a band practising.

I gritted my teeth feeling the headache coming back. I submerged myself under the water hoping that it would block some of the noise out. Not at all. I got out of the bath, pulled on my robe and stalked my way to the hallway.

I opened my door and leaned my head out.

"Whoever is playing that music shut the hell up!" I yelled, as loud as I could.

The music slowly discontinued then stopped entirely. I smiled at my small victory and stepped back inside and headed back to the bathroom but I stopped in my tracks as the music abruptly started again.

I forcefully pulled my door open and stomped to the apartment two doors down from mine and banged fiercely. I stood there for a minute, water dripping on to the hard wooden floors, I tugged my robe tighter realizing how see through it was.

The music stopped and I heard the sound of footstep getting louder as they approached the door.

"Err hello" a guy with a rich Irish accent answered.

He regarded me with confusion. My robe must have been more revealing than I originally thought.

"Yeah, hi. Mind keeping it down?" I scowled.

He was a few inches taller than me with bleachy blonde hair and a baby face.

"Niall, tell whoever is at the door to bugger off!" I heard someone with an English accent call from inside the apartment.

A choir of laughter erupted from inside. I glared at Niall who was clearly amused by the comment from the guy inside.

"What do they want?" other guy, also English, called.

"Err it's one of our neighbours" Niall replied.

"Let me guess, our music is apparently too loud"

My pulse rose. Music _apparently_ too loud. Really?

"Apparently!" I laughed, "Apparently too loud?!"

I pushed past Niall into the apartment to see three guys. One was sitting behind a drum set, he had light brown messy hair with a strong jaw. Whilst the other had dark brown, almost passable for black, hair and was perched on the sofa with the other guy who had brown curly hair, both with a notepads and a pen in front of them. Their jaws dropped to the sight of my attire but I couldn't care less. I was pissed off.

"I've just had a long day at university and now have a pounding headache" I yelled, "and now your music is blaring through the apartment block and it's 'apparently' too loud?"

They stared, dumbstruck by my outburst.

"Jenna?" a familiar voice said from the bathroom door.

It was Harry.

His eyes did a full body scan then locked onto my eyes as he tried very hard not to linger too low again.

"U-uh yeah" I stuttered feeling my cheeks flush.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

 _What the hell! Compose yourself!_ I mentally yelled at myself.

"'Apparently' you guys are playing your music too loud" I replied, "Some girls may fangirl over you guys but I'm not one of them"

"Harry who is this chick?" The guy with black hair asked, staring at me admiringly.

I rolled my eyes and swiftly turned around on my heel. I started walking back to my apartment.

"You don't like our music?" Harry called out.

"No" I called back to him. It was a lie.

They were actually pretty good, although not my usual genre of music.

Suddenly Will emerge from the stairs case. I cursed. I'd forgotten he was coming over tonight.

I sensed his mood almost instantly. His eyes scanned me and then moved his gaze to Harry and the boys down the hall. Glowering he took a few strides before he was inches away from me.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he said so I could only hear.

I could hear his voice was laced with a venomous anger.

"It-It-It's" I trembled.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on Jen, and let it out"

Will's hands gripped my arms tightly.

"Hey mate, everything fine we were just playing our music too loud" I heard Harry.

I closed my eyes. _Stop talking Harry!_

"Stay out of this," Will roared, "This is between me and this cheating bitch"

"Will, let's just talk about this inside" I said, barely auditable.

If I got him inside at least he couldn't lash out at anyone else. I watched as his gaze drifted back to me. He was angry. No he was furious but slowly he moved us towards my apartment.

I looked over at Harry and the guys, all of them watching intently.

"You okay?" Harry mouthed.

I nodded, pleadingly hoping they would just stay out of it. Will pushed me into the apartment and I heard the door close behind him.

I turned to face him but received a blow to my face. I fell to the floor and quickly clung my hand to where he had slapped me. It felt as if I'd just received a hit from a soccer ball.

"Why are you dressed in practically nothing Jenna?" he said as he leant down to my ear, "Do you want one of those guys?"

I felt the rush of warm tears down my cheeks, it burned on the cheek that had just been slapped.

"I'm sorry," I cried, "I was being stupid."

Will got up and paced the room. His strides were harsh and fast.

"Are you cheating on me?" He asked.

I rose from the floor and tried to pull him towards me. I was so stupid. He was obviously just stressed and scared. When I pulled on his shoulders to bring him closer he pushed me back.

"Answer the fucking question Jenna!" He yelled.

Tears were still running down my cheeks.

"No" I said softly, "I love you"

I reached out again. This time he didn't stop me. I pulled him closer.

"I'm stupid," I said looking into his eyes, "I don't deserve you"

He pulled me aggressively closer towards him and pressed his lips to mine, his hands moved over my body as he removed my robe. There was nothing gentle about his touch. He pulled my hair from the back and guided my body to slam up against the door. I cried out in pain as the door knob thrust into my lower back.

I knew where this was leading but I didn't stop him. I never tired because I knew it would never work. Everyone has their own ways of dealing with pain. This was Will's.


End file.
